


Drapée de soie lilas

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Havelock Vétérini, Jean Quille, One Shot, lilac, not sure how to tag this one at the moment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Havelock, malgré sa solide éducation, était à un âge impressionnable quand arriva cette révolution.





	Drapée de soie lilas

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Drapée de soie lilas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Havelock Vetinari (Vétérini), Lady Roberta Meserole, John Keel (Jean Quille)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « soieries » d’après 31_jours"  
>  **Prompt :** Glorious 25t h of May  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Havelock peut compter à son actif une mission réussie avec fort peu d’efforts. Il n’a même pas à proprement parlé inhumé mais s’est débarrassé quand même d’un Patricien usé qu’on ne pouvait renverser autrement et le parti qui l’y a employé a eu tôt fait de placer un candidat prometteur à sa place. Tante Roberta était satisfaite, mais lui se trouva déçu. Le sacrifice de ces hommes du guet, de Keel en particulier, aurait-il pu ou non être évité, aurait-il dû ou non être évité… ils ne referont pas l’histoire. 

Quelque chose qui change irrémédiablement en revanche, c’est l’idée qu’il se fait de la fleur du lilas et de sa couleur tendre à laquelle il n’avait jamais beaucoup pensé jusqu’ici. Elle prend tout à coup une connotation triste depuis qu’il a choisi un camp par instinct plus que par réflexion et ramassé un rameau sur un cadavre.  
Il l’associait depuis toujours aux robes de soie de tante Roberta. 

Lady Roberta Meserole se présentait toujours vêtue de soie lilas. Une dame d’âge mûr aux formes impressionnantes ; l’esprit et la volonté plus impressionnants encore ; cultivée : c’était un phénomène. Il émanait d’elle une aura, quelque chose rappelant l’Assassin - mais tout le monde sait que la guilde n’admettait pas de femelles en ses rangs - et de la Madame - savoir qu’elle vivait à Genua ne décourageait ni ne réfutait la possibilité qu’elle soit une professionnelle… mais de quoi exactement, le mystère était entier.  
On parle souvent d’une main de fer dans un gant de velours ; elle était une poigne d’acier trempée déguisée de soie : une douce et miroitante illusion, et dessous, la force et le tranchant.  
Les dames du monde affichent la soie et cachent autre chose dessous. Les filles de la rue se promènent en chiffons et promettent la soie cachée.  
Havelock a lu le Palais aux Volets clos ; il y avait dedans plus de mousseline que de soie et il n’y est jamais fait mention de la couleur, seulement de la douceur de celle-ci. Comme il en a pris l’habitude, ça ne l’interpelle pas beaucoup. 

Pour Lady Meserole c’est un choix délibéré, une couleur qui la flatte, alors que traditionnellement un mauve un peu plus terne reste une couleur de demi-deuil, quand la personne a été éplorée suffisamment longtemps pour commencer à renoncer au noir et s’accorder du gris puis une première couleur. Ah, ce noir que les Assassins monopolisent autrement, y compris leurs élèves ! grâce à lui personne ne sait - ça ne regarde personne - la date à laquelle et la façon dont Havelock a perdu ses parents.  
À lui, l’idée du deuil est sans cesse rappelée à chaque rencontre avec sa tante, par ses robes et ses paroles. Pour elle cependant, c’est avant tout la couleur de la saison des changements. 

Et parmi les changements par ailleurs, voilà Havelock à un âge impressionnable où il sait que d’autres garçons se montent facilement la tête, alors esclave du corps, mais lui fait la part des choses entre l’affection, la reconnaissance, et le simple effet de la biologie à étouffer qui n’a aucune raison de naître envers une figure parentale et professorale.  
Il voit objectivement ses formes sculpturales ; il connaît comme aucun de ses condisciples la douceur et les froufroutements de ses robes et il remarque combien ça les affecte, mais ça n’a aucun effet sur lui. Soit pure familiarité, soit que, tout simplement, ni elle ni aucun autre jupon, comme ils les appellent crûment, ne l’intéresse beaucoup. 

Pour le coup, cet homme, Keel, qu’il avait été envoyé observer, surveiller, éventuellement abattre s’il s’était révélé dangereux, puis au contraire protéger, l’impressionnait autrement. Il l’a sauvé une fois, malheureusement pas deux.  
Tous ces muscles sur lesquels il se forçait à prendre le dessus, son savoir issu de la rue, si différent de ce qu’on enseigne dans les écoles huppées, et sa force d’esprit fabuleuse pour faire le lien entre les deux sans devenir un simple voyou… 

Mais cet homme en particulier, parmi tous les autres du Guet, l’a tellement marqué ! Il a fait avec sa mort le dur apprentissage sur l’inévitabilité et la nécessité des dégâts collatéraux. Il réfléchira encore plus, désormais, à toutes les conséquences, toutes les ramifications, tous les engrenages dans lesquels tombent les quantités négligeables. 

Il n’attend pas la floraison suivante pour questionner déjà le bien-fondé de cette révolution qu’il a contribué à amener. Il observe. Il voit déjà les premiers résultats et se demande si c’était bien ceux escomptés, ce qui peut encore changer et ce qui part déjà sur une mauvaise pente, et à quel prix ça pourra être rectifié ?


End file.
